Vie Violemment Volée, Violée
by Sarah Fortune
Summary: " Alors aujourd'hui je me suis lancé. Chez des amis on était invité, une grande fête, je n'avais pas bu une goutte d'alcool ce soir là pour profiter au mieux de la vue qu'elle m'offrait. Ce soir fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. " One-shot. WARNING : Viol.


**Vie Violemment Volée, Violée.**

 **Sasori.**

Je l'avais déjà dans mon collimateur, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté, c'était celle qui me manquait. Mes autres conquêtes n'étaient rien à côté d'elle et pourtant j'avais fait le tour. Son visage était la magnificence, ses yeux étaient la braise, ses lèvres pulpeuses un fruit, son corps la luxure, la tentation personnifiée elle incarnait. On avait grandit, rigolé, pleuré, joué ensemble. On avait tout partagé sauf une chose : l'acte. Jour et nuit, elle me hantait, son changement physique m'avait frappé et mon corps à chaque fois me brûlait. Elle jouait de moi, elle pensait que je ne voyais rien du tout mais bien au contraire. Sa façon de marcher, de parler, m'excitait et chaque soir je rêvais d'entendre mon prénom sortir de cette bouche.

Alors aujourd'hui je me suis lancé. Chez des amis on était invité, une grande fête, je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool ce soir là pour profiter au mieux de la vue qu'elle m'offrait. Ce soir ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Alors au moment de se coucher je l'ai entraîné dehors dans le jardin, il y avait un cagibi un peu éloigné de la villa. Une fois enfermé dedans je ne pus résister.  
Elle m'appelait alors je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus. Elle essaya de crier mais je ne voulais pas que notre ébat soit interrompu par l'arriver des convives. Je lui mis un mouchoir dans la bouche, elle se débattait violemment mais je l'immobilisais sans forcer. Alors elle ne bougea plus, elle me voulait j'en suis encore sûr. Ses vêtements étaient tous à terre et en quelques secondes, elle fut totalement nu sous mes yeux. Je lui enlevai le mouchoir et elle ne dit rien. Alors je caressais, explorais, mordais, suçais chaque partie de son corps qui était mien. Mes doigts allaient parfois en bas pour voir si elle était assez humide pour pouvoir enfin rentrer; alors je l'attachai avec des cordes sur une chaise en bois qui traînait par là. J'enlevai mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer et montai sur elle pour qu'elle me prenne en bouche, au début elle refusa mais après lui avoir enfoncé elle ne résista pas. Ma semence coula dans sa bouche et je lui demandai de l'avaler, se qu'elle ne fit pas. Alors une claque partit et j'écartais violemment ses jambes, elle débattait un peu mais rien de bien grave. Une fois rentré, un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Plus j'allais vite, plus elle criait de plaisir. Ses yeux étaient fermaient, ses joues rosies, son souffle saccadé. Elle me faisait craquer. Me retirant de justesse, je laissais ma semence s'échappait et atterrir sur le sol. Je remis mon pantalon, défis la corde et partit le sourire aux lèvres, la laissant le temps de savourer ce moment.

 **Sakura.**

Je n'aurai jamais pensé ça de lui. Il était comme un frère pour moi. On avait grandi ensemble. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
J'avais remarqué ses regards qui portait sur moi depuis un certain temps, mais là. Il m'a détruite..

Quand il m'a emmené dans cette cabane, j'étais à peine choquée. Puis il a sauté sur moi, je me débattais, je ne voulais pas, non pas avec lui. Et tout c'est enchaîné très vite.. J'en tremble encore. Ses mains sur ma peau, ses coups s'abattant sur moi quand j'essayais de crier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?  
Ses soupirs de bien être me dégoûtais. A un moment, j'ai arrêté de me débattre. J'avais la nausée, j'avais l'impression de mourir, j'ai cru mourir, j'avais envie de mourir. Le morale à zéro. J'ai eu peur. Je me sentais sale. Puis il m'a attaché, il s'est dévêtu, il me l'a rentré de force et là, j'avais vraiment envie de vomir. Il l'enfonça tellement profondément dans ma gorge, il me faisait mal. Puis quand sa semence s'est écoulé dans ma bouche, une envie de pleurer c'était emparé de moi. Il me donnait des ordres, ayant encore de la fierté je refusais mais à chaque fois les coups partaient. Alors quand il m'écarta les jambes, je sus que tout aller finir là. Il me rentra de force et je profitais que ses yeux soient fermés pour laisser mes larmes couler. Il bougea en moi, je ne pus retenir mes gémissements car si je ne simulais pas, je savais que j'allais avoir des marques à vie sur ma peau salie. Puis, il s'enleva, s'habilla, me libéra et partit.  
Je restais là, sans bouger. Et je vomis. Je vomis de dégoût envers ses gestes et envers moi. J'étais souillée. Totalement. Ma vie m'a été arraché, je n'étais et je ne suis qu'un corps sans vie, qui déambule, solitaire à la recherche d'un remède. Mes bras entourèrent mes jambes et ma nuit fut longue, pleine de tristesse et de larmes. Je me sentais coupable, coupable de quelque chose dont j'étais la victime. Coupable de ça. De ce dégoût.  
Lui, il m'a enlevé ma vie. Il m'a détruite. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Lui ? Je ne me sens pas bien. Je ne ferais plus jamais confiance. Je ne pourrais pas le regarder en face, faire comme si rien ne c'était passé et faire semblant d'être vivante.

* * *

Bon, ce n'est pas très rose hein.  
Je me souviens écrit ceci pendant la journée contre le viol. J'ai essayé de faire vivre le viol des deux côtés. Bien évidemment, ce n'est qu'une fiction, ne rentrons pas dans le dbat "un viol c'est fait exprès" et patati et patata. Il y a une multitude de sentiments, différentes façon de faire face à ça, bref.  
J'ai eu énormément de commentaire sur mon blog, je ne sais pas si vous ressentirez la même chose que la plupart des gens. M'enfin.  
Je ne savais pas qui mettre, alors voilà hein. Osef !  
Désolé des fautes, il est vrai que je ne me relis jamais et que j'écris généralement la nuit.  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre...

 **Den** '.


End file.
